


AULD LANG SYNE REDUX

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mb64 challenge - the words are guitar, texture, unyielding and night. Don't know quite what to say about this. Other than Dean is NOT having a very good time.</p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	AULD LANG SYNE REDUX

Oh dear God, please, let it be a dream.

Then she touched him, the texture of her skin against his harsh and unyielding, and hope was destroyed.

Soul flayed, he pulled away from her, a hoarse cry of agonized fear tearing loose, hanging in the air. Helpless, hopeless, he struck at her with the guitar and the instrument's body shattered into pieces, leaving him with the neck hanging limp in his hand.

He moaned, low, guttural.

"Dean." Her lips curved in a terrible smile. Her eyes were as black as the darkest night.

"It's so good to see you again."


End file.
